


art inspired by Myosotis

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Forehead Kisses, Love, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MayaHolmes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayaHolmes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Myosotis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892949) by [SomeCoolName](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeCoolName/pseuds/SomeCoolName). 



Bon anniversaire Maya !!!  
Une talentueuse écrivaine m'a mis dans la confidence et il parait que c'est ton anniv !  
Ce fanart illustre la deuxième partie de ton cadeau que tu vas bientôt découvrir (si tout se passe bien avec les mises en ligne !). Je n'ose pas t'en dire plus mais tu vas voir !  
Pleins de bises à toi !  
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/161218053259627585.jpg.html)

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/161218053742405937.jpg.html)


End file.
